Cold Spirits
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Angel was a normal female gamer reading some CreepyPastas, when all of a sudden, she finds 6 characters from the CreepyPasta in her house! Will she and her friend Ashley ever find a way to get them back home? Or, when the time comes, will they want to...? Rated M for a LOT of things, especially blood/gore and disturbing scenes. Read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

**A/N: How's it going, everybody? It's me once again, and I've gotten addicted to CreepyPastas, minus the whole 'scaring-you-shitless' stuff. SO, I've decided I'd write another fic. *Crowd groans* Now don't worry, I'll have time for my other fics! Trust me! *Dodges tomatoes and fruits and veggies, oh my!***

**Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Go to Sleep...

"Poor kid..." Angel mused as she leafed through all the different CreepyPastas on the web. Like any fangirl, she enjoyed surfing from Pasta to Pasta, finding out all there is to know about them.

"Man, I wish I could..." Angel sighed dreamily, her mouse hovering over one individual in particular:

BEN Drowned.

"Oh, I wish I could meet some of these characters..." Angel said, not noticing a shooting star right outside her window, going through the starry night sky quickly. Too quickly, in fact.

Angel turned off the computer and stretched. "Well, time for bed."

Turning toward her door, she called, "Ashley! It's time for bed!"

A muffled 'Okay!' was heard from outside, and Angel smiled a sleepy smile, heading over to her queen sized bed.

As she got settled into bed with a nightlight on the bedside table, her friend Ashley came in, getting settled into a sleeping bag.

Angel stared. "Ash, you don't have to sleep there again! Remember how cold my flooring is at night?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, a goofy grin settling onto her face. "Whatever! If you wanted me to join you, you could've told me to NOT bring a sleeping bag in the first place!"

Angel smiled along with her. "All right. I won't pester you anymore."

As she turned off the lights, the nightlight still glowing, red beams sent around the room, both uttered a single, "Good night."

Suddenly, as Angel was nodding off, she swore she heard a deep, masculine voice murmur 'Go to sleep...' from her doorway. However, she couldn't get up to go check, seeing as she was already getting to sleep herself.

"Angel?" A timid whisper came from the floor.

Angel leaned over. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear that too?"

"What?"

"The 'Go to sleep...' or something."

Angel nodded, despite the fact that Ashley couldn't see. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well..." Angel heard Ashley exhale deeply. "Maybe we should see what that was. It sounded like...like..."

"Like Jeff the Killer?" Angel scoffed. "Impossible."

"Well, earlier, I saw a shooting star go past the window, and I made a wish."

Angel suddenly narrowed her eyes. "What?! You wished that JEFF the freaking KILLER was here?!"

"No!" Ashley protested. "I wished for good dreams tonight! I was saying that maybe, just maybe, you wished...?"

"No, I did NOT do such a thing." Angel assured her. "Now let's go back to sleep. It's probably nothing."

Ashley sighed, shifting in her bag. "Okay."

Angel nodded to herself to reassure herself that was that, and finally turned over so she was facing her computer and suddenly felt lips on her forehead, that same voice muttering, "Sleep well."

Ashley started to whimper, until Angel grinned in her sleep, muttering, "Ashley, don't worry. Nothing's going to get us. I promise."

Ashley sighed again. "If you say so, Angel. I just hope that we're truly safe from..._him_."

* * *

**A/N: Well, good luck! *Dodges Jeff's knife* WAH! Nuu! Don't kill me Jeff~!**


	2. Creepypasta Come to Life

**A/N: Wassup guys it's me again Here for Cold Spirits! Now on Cold Lives, I didn't copy my fic Cold Spirits, I was just running out of creative names. Ok, now let's answer some comments from the review section!**

**MadisonJillian: please continue! it's really good. ;)**

**Thanks, Madison! I'll do my best.**

**Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi: Okkk then?  
Odd, but it has potential.**

**Thanks for the criticism. Honestly, I think it's pretty odd myself, but I'm willing to change it if that will make it better.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Creepypasta...Come to Life?!

The next morning, Angel slowly stirred, feeling an unfamiliar warmth next to her. Wrapping her arms around said warmth, she tried to get closer to it...

...until she heard a masculine chuckle, forcing herself out of sleepyness.

Her eyes shot wide open, and she came face to face with none other than the infamous Jeff the Killer himself.

Angel put her hands over her mouth, a scream building up in her throat until all that came out was a medium-pitched shriek.

She heard Ashley from below her start to awaken.

"Mm, Angel, why are you so loud...?" She murmured, starting to get up.

Jeff shot up into a sitting position, his ever-present carved grin on his face, his eyes portraying...some kind of emotion. Angel couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

Angel mulled over what that look was about, when all of a sudden, Ashley let out a high scream.

"It's Jeff the Killer! Oh my God, Angel, get away from there!"

Said man seemed to smirk. "Gee, I feel so wanted here."

Angel stared at him. "Wha...wha-what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be..."

"In a CreepyPasta? No, and all thanks to a wish you made last night." Jeff replied, and Angel couldn't help but cringe at the way his carving moved with his real mouth. It all seemed so...so real, so incredibly _human_. How was this even possible? He was supposed to be in a CreepyPasta, hell, even halfway around the world if that was the case! He wasn't supposed to be here!

"My...my wish...?" Angel's voice grew soft.

"Yes, your wish. You wished that you could meet some of us. Lo and behold, I'm here."

Jeff smiled at her, then turned to Ashley.

"Now, Ashley, was it?" He asked. Ashley gulped.

"I'm afraid that I will be stuck with you until further notice, so I suggest both of you cooperate, lest you be...dismembered."

He fished his blood-stained, gleaming stainless-steel kitchen knife, getting a crazed look on his face.

Ashley nodded quickly and Angel simply shrugged.

"Sure, I guess."

Jeff looked around him. "So...where are we?"

Angel quickly straightened up. "Oh! We're in my room, in ***Blanked out for safety reasons*** in the state of ***Blanked out for safety reasons***."

Jeff nodded. "That makes enough sense."

Angel sighed. "Whew. Glad it makes sense for you."

"So...I'm hungry. Let's get breakfast." Ashley groaned.

"Yeah, and I'll give him a tour of my house." Angel added in.

Ashley snickered, and Angel sent her a glare.

"Not what you're thinking, Ashley!" Angel hissed.

Ashley quickly shut up as she saw Angel's hand hovering over a sheet of paper on her desk.

"Don't. You. Dare." Ashley hissed right back.

"Then stop laughing." Angel smirked triumphantly.

Ashley sighed, folding her arms in defeat.

"What was that all about?" Jeff asked in curiosity.

"Nothing, nothing," Angel quickly forced a fake smile onto her face as she led the group down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she said, "Now, Ashley can get breakfast, and I'll show you around the most important parts of my house."

Jeff nodded and the two were off, leaving Ashley alone.

"Meanies..." Ashley muttered as she turned to grab an apricot from a plastic bag containing several other fruits.

When she took a glance out the window, she saw a sight most unexpected...

Something was in the yard, staring right at her with a malicious smile on its face!

"HOLY FUCK!" Ashley screamed as she jerked back, running out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile...halfway around the house...

"What the hell is she up to now...?" Angel muttered, turning back towards the scream.

Jeff merely shrugged.

"Well, then..." Angel sighed. "Continuing the tour..."

**A/N: WHOO! Another chapter done! Can you guys guess who was watching Ashley? Message me who you think it is~ :3 Hurr hurr~**

**Haha, just kidding. In all seriousness, please try to guess.**

**IS IT**

**A: BEN Drowned**

**B: Slenderman :3**

**C: Smile Dog**

**D: Other (You'll have to tell me this one)**

**And bonus points if you can tell me where the 'HOLY FUCK!' is from.**

**Take ya pick~!**

**R/R Pwease, and stay tuned for da next chapter!**


End file.
